Season Two Championship
The Season Two Championship was a competitive event to bring Season Two of League of Legends to a close. It was an international event hosted in Los Angeles that includes qualifying teams from North America, Europe, and Asia. Playoff Competition started on October 4, 2012 9:00am PST and the World Finals were held on October 13, 2012. ;Dates * 2012 October 4–6, 13 ;Location * Los Angeles ;Prize * $1,000,000 ;Podium # Taipei Assassins # Azubu Frost Announcement Announced by RedBeard:Season Two Championship: October 13, Los Angeles! Summoners! We are pleased to announce the biggest League of Legends tournament to date: the Season Two World Championship! On October 13, 2012, Riot Games will host the thrilling conclusion of our $5 million season in Los Angeles, California. With half of Season Two already in the books and numerous viewership records broken, the best players from North America, Europe, China, Korea and the Rest of Asia are all preparing for their respective Regional Finals. Over the course of this epic tournament series, top teams from each region will clash for the right to advance to the World Championship in Los Angeles, where the winner will bring home the lion’s share of a $3 million combined prize pool – the biggest payday in eSports history! Since Season Two began, Riot and the entire League of Legends community have been closely watching the top contenders compete around the globe. While Team Solo Mid has already clinched a berth in the North American Regional Finals, other teams are still in the hunt as they battle it out in the remaining stops on the Challenger Circuit. The action all culminates this October, at the Season Two World Championship! Tickets go on sale this summer, so stay tuned for more information about how you can attend this unprecedented eSports event. You can find a complete list of the locations and dates of the Regional Finals below.Season Two Championship: October 13, Los Angeles! * Mainland China: July 26 - Shanghai, China at China Joy * Europe: August 16 - Cologne, Germany at Gamescom * North America: August 31 - Seattle, United States at PAX Prime * Korea: September 21 - Seoul, Korea at the OGN eSports Stadium * Taiwan/Hong Kong/Macau: September 22 - Taipei, Taiwan at G1 * Southeast Asia: September - Singapore at Garena Carnival Tickets to the Season Two World Championship Announced by RedBeard:Tickets to the Season Two World Championship We’re closing in on the Season Two World Championship, and with the largest prize purse in eSports history on the line, the stakes have never been higher. Beginning October 4, the top League of Legends teams from all across the globe will collide in Los Angeles, California, to compete for a $2 million prize purse. When the smoke clears at the USC Basketball Arena, one team will be crowned Season Two World Champion! The Season Two World Championship will span two weeks: the World Playoffs at LA Live from October 4th through October 6th and the World Finals at the USC Basketball Arena on October 13th. At the World Playoffs, twelve teams from North America, Europe, China, Korea, Taiwan and Southeast Asia will do battle over three days to determine the two finalists. At the World Finals, the two remaining teams will compete in an epic best-of-five series in front of thousands of cheering fans for the grand prize and the title of Season Two World Champion. Learn more about the Season Two World Championship here. Schedule Initial Schedule Tournament format For this championship Riot has chosen to seed 4 teams that won the regional playoffs. The other teams will participate in a group stage where the top 2 teams will advance trough to the next round. The second round will consist of the winners of the regional playoffs versus the winners of the group stages. These matches are held in a best-of-three single-elimination style, with the winners advancing onto the semi finals. Group A Group B Regional Byes CLG NA Saigon Jokers Moscow 5 SK Gaming Najin Sword Taipei Assassins Team Invictus CLG EU Team SoloMid Azubu Frost Team Dignitas World Elite Regional Spotlights File:League of Legends S2 Regional Spotlight North America|Regional Spotlight North America File:League of Legends S2 Regional Spotlight Europe|Regional Spotlight Europe File:League of Legends S2 Regional Spotlight Korea|Regional Spotlight Korea File:League of Legends S2 Regional Spotlight SEA|Regional Spotlight SEA File:League of Legends S2 Regional Spotlight China|Regional Spotlight China Bracket and Results |} Championship Orchestra Performance Promotional Skin Announced by NeeksNaman Celebrate Season Two with Championship Riven As Season Two comes to a spectacular conclusion, the competition is fiercer than ever. To commemorate every action-packed moment, we’ve outfitted Riven with a heavy suit of armor, new spell effects, and a recall animation befitting a truly determined contender. Championship Riven also brandishes her signature gigantic blade, now coursing with powerful blue energy, worthy of the Exile’s vigilance. Season Two World Finals attendees received Championship Riven for free with their ticket purchase. After the epic finale, Championship Riven was available for all players to purchase in the store from October 14 to October 22. Summoner's Cup For Season Two World Championship and onwards, Summoner’s Cup will represent the ultimate trophy in League of Legends. Closing the Curtain Announced by Average Gatsby Curtains Close on League of Legends Season Two It was early in the morning when the first enthusiastic League of Legends fans turned out to line up for the World Finals at USC’s Galen Center in Los Angeles, California. By the time the doors opened, fans circled nearly the entire perimeter of the venue, ready to cheer on the showdown between the Taipei Assassins and Korea’s Azubu Frost. Nearly 8,000 anxious spectators watched the two championship contenders square off. Before the match for the $1 million first-place prize began, Phreak and Rivington hosted an hour-long pregame show featuring an all-star game, trophy presentation, and orchestra performance. The atmosphere was electric as djWheat introduced the teams and the Finals got underway. Triumph of the Underdogs The final match between Azubu Frost and Taipei Assassins (TPA) was a best-of-five series with the winner taking home the title of Season Two World Champion and a $1 million grand prize. TPA announced their presence with authority as the first game started, but Azubu Frost turned the tables in mid-game with several impressive team fight victories. MVP Rapidstar snowballed after multiple kills, including a quadrakill as Karthus. Watching from the front row, Team SoloMid’s Reginald commented, “TPA played phenomenal … and I felt that they got complacent during the match.” After dropping the first game of the match, TPA had to dig themselves out of an early hole against a team that was heavily favored going into the championship. They didn’t disappoint the huge number of fans they acquired over the course of their impressive run, and soon the crowd was boisterously cheering for the underdogs. Between games, TPA’s manager, Erica Tseng, jokingly told me, “They play better when they are hungry. That’s why I starve them before matches.” Whatever her secret is, it paid off. TPA was certainly hungry to win, and rallied to close out a commanding victory in their second game. With the momentum swinging back in their favor, TPA managed to take the next two games handily, winning the series three games to one. Against all odds, the dark horse Assassins claimed the Season Two World Championship over Korea’s Azubu Frost. The Summoner’s Cup, Motorcycles, and All the Foods After a hard-earned victory, djWheat introduced the Taipei Assassins as the Season Two World Champions. Co-Founders Marc Merrill and Brandon Beck addressed the victors with heartfelt acknowledgements and awarded them the Summoner’s Cup. TPA will be the second team to have their name immortalized on the base of the Cup alongside Season One Champion Fnatic MSI. With a huge such a huge prize purse in hand, the press fished for answers to the classic question: “What would you do with $1,000,000?” Stanley and Lilballz each expressed their excitement at thoughts of purchasing a new motorcycle. For others on the team, the only certainty was some Taiwanese fine dining. Stanley stated, “I want to be like Bebe and eat all the Taiwanese food.” Most importantly, the team will return to Taiwan as heroes and ambassadors for eSports. Congratulations to our Season Two World Champions, '''Taipei Assassins'!'' Recap To watch the full recap VoD's of the event, visit our tournament site or the Riot Games channel on Twitch. References Category:2012